Evaporation
by Namineluvv
Summary: Water puts out fire, and she's there when he needs it.


Hello! This is a gift for my lovely friend Isabella! She loves this pairing, so I thought I'd write this for her as I don't HATE this pairing… just more of a kataang fan. Although, I have to admit that Zutara is pretty cute….

Anyway, enjoy!

Sorry for any grammar issues and misspellings in advance!

.xo.

**Evaporation**

It was nice, living in a palace with all her friends. She loved the bedrooms, and she loved the village. But most of all, she loved the little turtle duck pond which sat in the middle of the castle garden. She loved watching the small animals swim around without a care in the world. It was a calming, soothing relaxing escape from her crazy everyday life. She often found herself here, mesmerized by the way the pound rippled with the tiny kicks the little turtle ducks made under the water. When her brother, and the other members of team Avatar where off doing who knows what, she would be here, watching the animals carelessly swim in endless circles.

Today though, she wasn't alone. As she sat throwing ripped bread pieces into the water for the turtle ducks to eat, she was startled by the sound of heavy footsteps stomping down the path to her left. The girl looked up, her concentration broke and it took a moment for her to gather her bearings. She was surprised to see an angry looking fire lord walking by.

"Zuko," she called, "are you alright?"

The boy stopped, and turned to stare at the girl huddled by the small warped pond. "Katara, hi."

Zuko moved to sit by her, when she smiled, "hello. How was your meeting?"

The fire lord sighed and stole some bread from Katara's hand. "It could have gone better."

"Why? Did they say no to your new trading laws?"

Zuko began to get into all the kinds of political stuff, and Katara did her best to follow along. When she got too lost to be able to catch up again, her mind wrapped around all different things she loved about him. She couldn't help but admire how dedicated he was to helping the other nations recover after the war. He was an amazing fire lord. He seemed so dead set on spreading most of the resources created in the fire nation throughout the other nations. He thought that because the Fire Nation was the reason their fields and farms where destroyed, they could help give them back what they lost during the war.

Just then, a small turtle duck swam up to Zuko's hand- which had previously been dangling in the water after running out of bread to give the ducks- and quacked. Zuko stopped mid-sentence, and threw another piece in which was once again, stolen from Katara's open hand.

"You know," he began, watching the ducks swim around his now empty hand, "this use to be the place my mother and I went to. When she was still here I mean."

Katara smiled, "you miss her, don't you?"

Zuko nodded, and they fell into a comfortable silence. Katara's eyes once again watched as the ducks swam around and playfully nipped at each other showing their affection. She smiled, and leaned forward to pet one as it swam close to her, quacking and squeaking. Zuko watched her, smiling softly as her brown hair hung in a small braid beside her head. He was suddenly overcome with a rush of emotions, much different to the ones he was feeling before.

"Tell me about her," Katara said, turning her attention from the turtle sucks and to his scared face. Her eyes where soft, and he knew she knew how he felt, as they had both lost their mother to the retched war.

"She was perfect, and the best mother someone could ever have," he started, looking into the water and smiling. "She was so kind. I remember running inside, crying my heart out from a fight I had had with Azula. She had said that father hated me, and that I was just a disappointment to the family. Mother came right away, and comforted me, telling me that no matter what, she would always love me.

"There where so many times I cried after she left. So many nights I stayed up, waiting at this pond for her to come and tell me that it was going to be alright, and that everything would be fine. I guess in the end, I was pretty mad at her."

Katara nodded, completely understanding his feelings of abandonment. She could relate to everything, and she missed her mother just as much as he did. "When my mother passed away, I was devastated. I couldn't do anything, and Gran-gran didn't know what to do. After a while of seeing all the smiling faces of every other kid with their mothers, I got angry at my own. I thought she left me, and that it was all her fault for leaving me the way she did. But a little while later, I realised it was just because I missed her so much."

"I came to that revelation too. It was easier to be mad at her then it was to miss her. I was week, but know that I know that she's alive, and out there somewhere, I'm going to find her. No matter what it takes.."

Katara's hand found his arm, and she smiled. "We'll find her, and bring her home."

Zuko nodded, and once again they fell into a comfortable silence, which was soon interrupted when Zuko said, "thank you, Katara."

"For what?" she asked, her braided hair slightly swaying when she turned to face him.

"I was angry before, but now… I just feel so calm, and relaxed."

Katara turned her attention back toward the pound, moving some water with her water bending and swishing it around her hands. "I'm a water bender. It's what I do. I evaporate flames inside people's hearts."

Zuko nodded, and reached to take her hand his, causing the water to splash back into the water. "You do more than that for me, Katara."

"What?" She asked, turning her eyes to Zuko, only to see his golden eyes staring right back. She has to stifle her gasp. His eyes where beautiful in her eyes; so captivating, so mesmerizing.

Slowly, Zuko's head moved towards her own, and his eyes fluttered shut. Katara automatically shut her own and soon, his lips where against hers. At first, the kiss was slow, and it took a moment for Katara to react. Soon, her fingers where buried in his soft, black hair, and her lips worked at a fast pace- matching his. Zuko's arms where fastened around her waist, and his fingers where massaging soft circles on her small hips.

It wasn't long before they had to pull apart for air, but a moment later they were back together, as if their lips where magnets. After a few more moments of a breathe taking kiss, they pulled apart, and stared into each other's eyes.

"Zuko?" A familiar voice was heard, almost a room away.

Just in time, the two jumped apart, blushing like fools. Sokka strolled in, with all the grace of Basco the bear. "We have someone here to talk to you."

Zuko nodded and stood from his spot. With a wave and a, 'hey Katara!' Sokka left the garden, leaving the two alone. Zuko's eyes once again locked onto Katara's as, she looked up at the fire lord. "If I ever need to cool down again, can I come see you?"

Katara smirked, "anytime."

"I think this could be more," he said, leaning over and touching her cheek.

"I think I want it to be." She turned her head into his hand, and kissed the palm of his hand.

Zuko leaned down and kissed her again, before heading towards the exit he had come through earlier. "Wait here until I get back? We can talk about this more then."

Katara smiled, watching him disappear through the door. "I'll be here."

.xo.

I Hope Isabella enjoyed reading this horrible work of writing. Although I did have a lot of fun writing this. I'm sorry It took so long for me to upload, I was too lazy to put it on the computer, as I had it in a note book first :3 Love you, and your amazing!

Now to the rest of you, Please feel free to leave a review! I would love to hear what you all have to say! No flames please doe. I'm not about those.

Namineluvv~nyaa

Chu!


End file.
